Middle of the Night
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: Felicity decides to try and accomplish a little extra work after everyone goes home for the day. How will she react when she gets an unusual text from Oliver?


Felicity sat at her desk in the secret room beneath Oliver's club. It was already late, and everyone had left a long time ago. Roy had urged her to leave with him, worried about her being alone in such a dangerous neighborhood. She, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of the pathetic lowlifes that roamed the streets in search of a few bucks. Her training with Diggle had her confident she could take down a couple of them with ease.

Diggle had left the group early that day, eager to return home to his family. During her training with Diggle, Felicity had felt Oliver's eyes on her. He tried to act busy with work, but she knew better. It was really the first time he had seen her train. Usually, he was gone or too preoccupied to notice. Today was the exception. There wasn't any major crime, and the police were handling whatever little crime there was. They should have been glad- thrilled even- that it was such an easy day.

When Oliver walked Diggle to his car, he returned with something different about him. There was a dominance in his demeanor that only Felicity, who knows him so well, would detect. She changed back into her regular attire; a tight skirt that she knew had caught some eyes in the past. She even bought a new pair of heels that made her legs look great. Sure, she felt ashamed that she would go through such trouble in hopes of him noticing her in a more than friendly way. The fact that it had worked made her forget that.

Oliver would clench his jaw whenever she would bend down for something. His eyes would roam over her and she could see him fidgeting. It was fun to see the affect she had on him. Nothing boosted her confidence more than knowing Oliver Queen could be distracted by someone like her. She felt special walking around the room, touching him in places that, although were innocent, made him tense up. Felicity was almost certain that he would finally cave and set her right on that very desk by the end of the day.

Imagine her disappointment when Roy went home for the day and Oliver left with him. He had leaned in almost purposefully and hugged her. All of the confidence that had found her slipped away with a gesture as simple as that. Oliver had most likely sensed it. He probably left feeling satisfied that as easy as it was for her to work him up, it was just as easy for him to do the same.

Felicity let out a deep breath, rubbing her temples in frustration. She should just go home. There really wasn't a reason for her to still be there. Oliver told her she could take her time reading into one of the cases on his list. But Felicity being Felicity needed to gain as much knowledge on it as possible. Information on this guy was unusually scarce. Annoyed and tired of looking at a blank screen, she prayed for a distraction. She nearly dove for her phone when she heard the familiar beeping sound from it.

It was a picture. From Oliver. Weird, but not surprising. He could be sending a mugshot from one of the criminals he had her investigating. She thought of similar explanations while she waited for the image to download. When it finally popped up, she thought she was hallucinating. It was a picture. Of Oliver. Naked. She gaped at the screen, trying to convince herself that it wasn't of him. His face wasn't in the picture. It was just a male hand gripping a certain appendage that happened to be erect. No big deal.

Then, her eyes caught glimpse of a tattoo peeking out from the beside his bicep. There was no more excuses she could tell herself. It was definitely him. How should she even respond to something like that? She had never been placed in a situation like this before. She needed to breathe; a second to just think things over. Her eyes, however, had a different agenda. They continued to stay locked to the image of what had been the bane of her existence ever since he had walked into her office with that lame-ass excuse of a story and gentle smile.

The only thought running through her head was that oh boy had God been extremely generous with him. Her mouth was seriously watering. This was not good. Scrounging up whatever willpower she had left, she clicked the side button on top of her phone. The screen went black, making it way easier to throw it on the desk and take a few steps back.

Maybe Oliver had meant to send it to someone else. Maybe he was sitting at wherever he was cursing himself for sending it at all. Or maybe- just maybe- he had actually _wanted_ to send it to her. With that new thought taken into account, she thought of ways for her to react. Should she call him out on it- tell him it wasn't OK to do things like that? Should she compliment him? Or should she just flat out pretend she never got it?

Deciding the last one was the best route to go, she sat back down, placing her fingers over the keyboard. Surprisingly, it actually worked. She was successfully finding sources that could potentially lead to relevant information on this criminal. Then, her phone beeped again. Ignoring it was probably the best thing to do. Looking would only worsen the situation. Unless, it was a clarification of some sort.

She could look. He would never know if she did or not. With her mind made up, she grabbed her phone and swiped it to the messages.

_Oliver isn't answering my calls. If you hear from him, let him know I'll be coming in late tomorrow._

It was from Diggle. Her disappointment was obvious. She wrote Diggle a quick response text assuring him she would before setting the phone back down. It hit her then what Diggle had said. Oliver hadn't been answering his calls. Could something have happened to him between the time he sent her that picture and Diggle's calls? She was worried about him. She had to text back now.

Felicity went to her messages with Oliver, becoming overwhelmed by the sight of the picture once again. Wouldn't it hurt his feelings if she didn't acknowledge the picture? She should say something about it. If he responded, then she would know he was alright. Yes, that was what she would do. Her fingers felt numb as she typed a reply message.

_I can't focus on work anymore... your fault_

She sent it. Almost immediately, she regretted it. She should have been more flirty; sounded less affected. Well, it was too late. Her phone beeped not even a minute later. She didn't have to think twice before reaching for it. Either he thought she was stupid, or he liked her response.

_How do you think I felt all day? You have no idea what the sight of you in a tight skirt does to me._

Her jaw dropped. OK, now they were in a dangerous territory. Well, they already were once he sent her the picture of him in all his glory, but now she had acknowledged it. Better yet, she had complimented it. Not good. Yet somehow, she didn't care. It actually warmed her to know that replying to her was a bigger priority than answering a thankfully unimportant phone call from Diggle.

_I'm still wearing it._

She smiled a little when the text was sent. It wasn't wrong for her to have some fun. She like the thrill. She liked it even more when the expected beep hit her ear.

_Picture?_

If she thought receiving a naked picture from someone was out of depth for her, then she didn't know what to think when he requested a picture of her. She never just took pictures of herself. She thought it was weird and so out of character. Then again, she was doing a lot of things that were out of character that night. Going to her camera, she clicked on the front camera button. Adjusting the screen so that her face wasn't in it, she took the picture.

Felicity almost couldn't believe that it was her body on that screen. She looked... hot! And from that angle, her boobs seemed larger than they really were. She didn't hesitate when sending it to Oliver. His response was assurance that it was the right thing to do.

_Fuck... You have no idea how badly I wish I was with you right now._

With a new boost of self confidence, she wrote back.

_If you were here, I'd let you see what was underneath._

She could practically see the look on his face when reading her text. His jaw would most likely set. His eyes would darken just a little. His fingers would press hard against the phone as he typed a response. As if on cue, her phone beeped.

_Are you home?_

Messaging was one thing. Actually doing it was another. There would be a line crossed if she told him where she was. He was asking because he was willing to go over there. He wanted her. She knew there wasn't even a reason to think about what her answer would be.

_Not yet. I'm just leaving work. Where are you?_

She gathered her things together, shutting off the lights and locking up the doors. Once in her car, she checked her phone for the awaiting message.

_On my way to your house._

She smirked, feeling excitement run through her veins. She wasn't sure she had ever felt like this. This was new, daring, unexpected. She liked that Oliver brought out that side of her.

_The window should be unlocked. Think you can manage to crawl through there?_

Felicity buckled her seat belt and began driving, chuckling at the teasing in the message she sent. The streets were thankfully uncrowded. She easily made her way around the cars and reached her house in record time. Pulling into her neighborhood, she felt her heart stop. Oliver's motorcycle was parked along her curb. She pulled into her driveway and nearly ripped the seat belt off of her. Seeing the blinking green light on her phone, she checked the latest message.

_Funny. Let's see if you're still cracking jokes when I'm buried inside of you._

She couldn't have gotten out of her car faster. Words had never turned her on so much. She fumbled with her keys, slamming the door shut when she finally got it open. She cursed herself for renting a house with stairs. Felicity took the steps two at a time, entering her bedroom completely out of breath. The window was open still, but he wasn't in there. Confused, she searched the room. Right when she turned towards her door to start looking around the rest of the house, his lips were crashing onto hers.

She was already out of breath, but now she was certain her lungs were going to give out. Oliver's lips on hers felt so good though. Screw her lungs. His arm snaked around her back as he pushed her up against the wall. He broke the kiss to murmur in her ear.

"You really don't know how hot you look, do you?"

"This coming from the guy who has a 6-pack," she joked, running her hands over his torso through his shirt.

"I'm really glad you texted me back," he told her, sliding his hands up her shirt.

"I'm really glad you texted me at all," she said, bringing their lips together again. "That picture... god, you don't even know, Oliver."

He covered her mouth with his, blocking out whatever else she was going to say. Him, knowing her as well as_ he_ did, probably sensed another one of her rants coming on. She sure as hell wasn't complaining about how he chose to cut her off though. The way he was kissing her had her knees shaking. She was pretty sure her lips were going to be bruised, but the knowledge of her being so irresistible to Oliver Queen made up for that. His tongue wrestled with hers, his palms cupping her through her lace bra.

Oliver nudged her legs apart with his knee, causing Felicity to feel all of him against her thigh. She silently cursed him for wearing slacks. His hands yanked her shirt away from her body, lips quickly attacking the expanse of newly exposed skin. Her hands ran through his hair, urging him to continue with his hot, open mouth kisses on her skin. He rubbed against her, letting her know just how badly he needed her.

Felicity moaned, tugging his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. His pants fell the floor with a clank, his boxers following. Now, seeing a picture was one thing. Actually seeing it in the flesh was another. She thought she was going to come just at the sight of him. Her eyes traveled from the small stubble on his face, over the indents of his abs, and along the hardness of his erection.

Felicity took hold of him, stroking him a couple of times. He bucked his hips into her hands, groaning in the process. She loved the way he clenched his jaw; something he did during his intense workout sessions. Oliver practically tore her bra off, never wanting a person as much as he did right now. Felicity pressed herself against the wall, enjoying him dragging his lips over her stomach and the place in between her breasts. One of his large hands grasped the inside of her thigh, so close to where he knew she needed him most. He was teasing her, and she didn't know how he had the will power to do that, considering the fact that she felt as though she were about to explode and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Frustrated, she grabbed the sides of her skirt and began to pull it down. He stopped her, a dark look in his eyes.

"Oliver," she pleaded, locking eyes with him.

"Felicity, I have been wanting to rip you out of a skirt since I saw you. Do not take this away from me."

She didn't argue with that. He kissed his way down her body, slowly removing her skirt. The sound he made was worth the whole anticipation of it. He nipped at the insides of her thighs, fingers tugging at her panties so hard, they ripped. She gasped, then threw her head back because his mouth was suddenly on her. Never had she imagined that something could feel _that_ good. He knew exactly what he was doing. Her hands grabbed his hair, pressing his face deeper into her. His tongue drew imaginary patterns on her, fingers rubbing against her simultaneously. She wasn't even surprised when she felt her first orgasm coming on. In fact, she was more surprised that she had lasted as long as she did.

Oliver kissed his way back up her body, waiting for her to recover. She was breathing heavy as his face moved over her neck. He brought himself to her entrance, stopping when she placed a hand over his bicep.

"Oliver, my heels," she breathed, gesturing towards the brand new pair of red heels she had purchased just for this moment.

"Leave them on," he ordered, voice gruff.

They locked eyes, and all she could muster was a nod. It was like she was under some sort of spell. She was so entranced by him, she didn't know how it was possible. Oliver ran his hand along her body, stopping at her thighs to hoist her up against him and off the ground. She slammed down onto him. Hard. His eyes shut, trying to hold back the groan that fought to escape through his throat.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to catch her breath as well. They stood there for a few more seconds, heels digging into his back, before he started to move again. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her along his member. Her hands squeezed his shoulders, her body arching to match his movements. He kissed her breasts, them being at eye level with him since he had lifted her off the floor. Every time her body hit his again, she could hear the deep rumble form in his chest.

She figured lifting her up and supporting her when she was down again was nothing for him. His workouts were always very rigorous, and she considered herself to be pretty light. Nonetheless, it was still amazing to see how easily he could do it. Never had a guy held her up against the wall for a good screw. Now, if it ever were to happen again with someone else, she was sure they would never beat Oliver. She couldn't even comprehend what was going on at the moment, mind hazy from the pleasure he was causing her. All she could do was hold on while he rocked his hips against hers.

Losing his grip on her for a second, she fell over his shoulder. His hips thrust upwards anyway, his body not catching up with his mind long enough to prevent it. The new angle that he had entered her in had her crying out in pleasure.

"Do it again, Oliver," she breathed, hand on his neck .

He obeyed, twisting his hips in the new route. Felicity felt her vision blur every time he hit that sweet spot inside of her. A few minutes of that had her questioning if she were dreaming this whole thing up. She was close, and she could tell he was, too. His breath was coming out in puffs, his hands were clutching her ass tightly, and his thrusts were coming faster than ever.

"Come for me, Felicity," he told her, voice muffled from her body being pressed so hard against his.

It didn't take more than a couple more strokes for her to do just that. Her body arched, head thrown back, as she came. A silent scream came from her throat, body tightening around Oliver. He came right after, kissing Felicity's neck. He set her down, heals tapping on the floor. He began to get dressed, so she did the same. As he picked up his jacket from the bed, disappointment shot through her.

"Leaving already?" she chuckled, though she knew she should have expected that from him.

"Yes," he nodded, reaching for her hand. "And you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying not to grin too widely.

"Back to Verdant," he answered. "It's about time we break in that desk, don't you think?"

She didn't even have to answer. He pulled her away with him, taking her car instead of his motorcycle. It felt so good to know that he had wanted her on that desk as badly as she had wanted him to do her on that desk. Finally, she would be able to cross that fantasy off her list.


End file.
